<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Sunrise And Sunsets by hyucksie (renjunlite)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742186">Between Sunrise And Sunsets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunlite/pseuds/hyucksie'>hyucksie (renjunlite)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just Disgustingly Cute Okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunlite/pseuds/hyucksie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's way too early for boyfriend!Jaehyun to be driving with you, so you try to keep him awake on the road with a game of trivia and sudden confessions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Sunrise And Sunsets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It seems like clockwork, the way you snap your seat belt on at the same time as Jaehyun shuts the back door of the SUV. As you wait for your boyfriend, you peer at the seats behind you, checking for anything you might have forgotten. You know the suitcases are already in the trunk, so it was a short mental list. Your handy make up kit, safely tucked into the corner of the front seat. Jaehyun’s pressed suit hanging from the left side grab handle and your champagne colored floor length dress on the right. Four boxes of different sizes wrapped in the same impeccable gift paper and satin ribbons that you agonized over last night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, just a couple hours ago, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think as you turn back in your seat, once again confronting the darkness that’s still swallowing the sky outside. </span>
</p><p><span>Jaehyun enters and settles into the driver’s seat next to you, putting his seat belt on and bringing the vehicle and its headlights to life as you watch his practiced hands. His fingers tap rhythmically on the steering wheel while his other hand fiddles with his phone and soon after, you hear a mechanical hum disrupt the quiet. </span><em><span>“Head south on Eastern Nautical Highway toward Keynes Avenue,” </span></em><span>the robotic voice followed by the opening tune of the road trip playlist you made together.</span> <span>He mounts the phone on its holder, and you take a peek at the screen. </span><em><span>Two hours and 23 minutes. 147 kilometers. Fastest route. </span></em><span>You breathe in, resting your back comfortably and laying your hands on your lap. “Looks like we’re in for a…” “...long ass ride,” you giggle as Jaehyun finishes the quip along with you, the smile on your face mirroring his. </span></p><p>
  <span>His right hand picks up your left, lifting the back of your hand to his lips and looking you in the eyes before he asks, “Ready?” You felt his soft lips move against your skin, tickling you in warm breath as he whispered the question. A consistent habit of his. You turn away from him before you nod, flustered and unable to match his gaze. A consistent habit of yours. You feel him chuckle before he leaves a final peck and puts your hand down, pulling out of the driveway and into the thickness of whatever lies between the morning and the night on a 2:00 am drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You find out soon enough that most of what lies there are potholes on the main road, and some impossibly deep ones at that. “Shit!” Jaehyun blurts, inhaling sharply before cursing the government under his breath yet again for the shoddy road maintenance and poor lighting. You had let out a squeak on that last one, and Jaehyun swiftly placed a hand on your knee once he gathered his bearings. “Sorry about that.” His eyes stay glued to the road, a crease of frustration on his forehead. “You okay?” You nod your head, forgetting he couldn’t see, and put your hand on top of his, rubbing soothing circles with your thumb. Abruptly, he withdraws his touch from you, the cold blast of air conditioning back on your bare skin. “Jae? Is anything wrong?” You asked, your voice laced with a hint of worry. “No, no,” he quickly assured you. “Just… you doing that makes me sleepy, baby.” The corner of his lips turns upward, eyes glancing sideways at you for a split second as you mouth an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A comfortable quiet enveloped the two of you after that, only the strumming of a guitar and H.E.R.’s deep soulful voice coursing through the air. You cradle your chin on the palm of your hand and gaze out the window. There isn’t much to see on a lonely freeway at this hour, so you watch the little triangles of yellow attached to the road barrier, reflectors that could pass for a steady stream of flickering stars if you squint your eyes a certain way. Your gaze widens when you catch sight of a road sign, the first one you’ve seen in a while. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Driver Fatigue Crash Zone</span>
  </em>
  <span> in block letters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay Alert!</span>
  </em>
  <span> As if on cue, you hear Jaehyun yawn beside you, lifting a fist up to barely cover his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleepy?” You ask, leaning your head a little towards him to check on him, his eyes rapidly blinking away their wetness from yawning. “Little bit,” he admitted, “but I’m good. Just don’t sleep on me,” he adds, feigning a stern tone with you. You roll your eyes despite the smile you wore, “I would never.” He doesn’t answer, another yawn breaking from him instead. You frown, tapping a finger on his phone screen to skip the ballad. “But I liked that one…” he mumbles. “And it was making you sleepy,” you counter, your voice muffled by the boisterous riffs of the new song. Even that, however, lost the excitement after the third drop. You look over Jaehyun again, exhaling slowly when you see his slightly droopy eyes. And then, an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s play trivia,” you bounce a little in your seat as you twist your body to face him. He raises an eyebrow, “Not that again. You always win that.” “No, I don’t.” “Yeah, you do. You keep asking me stuff like ‘How many hearts does an octopus have?’” “It has—” “Three, yeah. I know that now,” he sighs, a contrast to your snickers. “Okay, okay. I’ll make sure to ask things that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>know.” That seems to pique his interest. “Like what?” You inhale deeply, tipping your chin upwards as you try to think of something. “Like… what color top did I wear on our first date?” You shift your gaze back on him, curious to know if he actually remembers. Jaehyun sucks in a breath through his teeth. “I think I’d rather answer how many stomachs a cow has.” You widen your eyes at him, your hands shooting to the air in protest. “I’m kidding,” he saves, laughing at your reaction, “it was yellow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You melt just a little in your seat, a cheesy grin painting itself on your face as you think of how that first date is still plastered on your phone’s home screen. “One point, your turn.” He hums for a second, pursing his lips together. “Ah. What kind of flowers did I get for your mom when I first met her?” Your eyebrows crinkle together, perplexed by his choice of question. “I asked about our first date and you ask about... my mom.” “What? She’s a vital factor to this relationship!” You scoff lightly at him, pinching the bridge of your nose in jest. “Know what? You’re right. I think she loves you more than me.” He laughs but doesn’t deny it. You see his open palm reach out, asking for your hand in his and you oblige, letting him lace his fingers with yours. “No matter. I’ll love you more than enough,” he murmurs, and your heart flutters with those words in that low tone. “Now stop dodging and answer my question.” You yank your hand away from his, slapping his arm playfully before settling back in your seat. “I wasn’t dodging.” You were, in fact, but that doesn’t stop you from fibbing with utter confidence. “Carnations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tuts at you with a slow shake of his head. “Wrong. It’s peonies.” You scowl at his uneven smile. “They look exactly the same!” He only grins even wider. “That makes us zero to one. Step up your game, babe.” You snort at him, raising an eyebrow. “Alright. Since you asked for it, what dessert did I order on our first anniversary night?” “Tiramisu,” he answers without missing a beat, leaving you slack jawed at his speed. “We shared it. You’re not as slick as you might think.” He’s boasting a full blown grin now, and you were equal parts touched that he remembers so well and infuriated that he’s still winning over you. “What’s the score now, babe? Right, two to </span>
  <em>
    <span>zero.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You decide that the smugness in his tone just tipped the balance towards infuriated. “Shut up and ask me something.” “Isn’t that a little contradicting?” “Jaehyun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs at you, finding your frustration at the little game highly amusing. “Okay feisty,” he starts off after catching his breath. “What did I get you for our first Christmas together?” You cross your arms and narrow your eyes at him. “Are you taking it easy on me now, Jung Jaehyun?” He smiles, giving you an exaggerated wave of his hand, “Oh absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How dare I give you a fighting chance?” You glower at his raised hand before pretending to lunge at it with your teeth, taking a bite out of the air. He bursts with the kind of laughter you love, the one that comes from his belly uninhibited, littering the atmosphere with deep sounds of happiness he couldn’t bottle up inside. You relish it, all the times you could trace the cause of that laugh back to you. For a few seconds, you admire him quietly, allowing your eyes to soak up the scene and momentarily forgetting that you’re on the losing end against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our first Christmas,” you say in a much calmer tone, eyes still locked on the curve of his lips, “you got me Oreo.” His hand falls on yours again as he hums in satisfaction, linking your pinky fingers together. “You remember,” he comments, and you feel a bit of pride well up inside you. “Good girl.” You gulp at his sudden addition of your favorite term of endearment, grateful that the sun wasn’t around to reveal your flushed cheeks to him. You turn your gaze to the window, your free hand picking on the edge of your dress. “How could I forget? Oreo’s the love of my life.” You hear Jaehyun scoff beside you, making your eyes crinkle at the edges. It was always ridiculously successful, how you weaponized the little shih tzu to make your boyfriend jealous. “Right. I’m glad you two found each other.” You giggle at his deadpan, tightening your finger around his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn,” you remind him. He takes a little longer this time before finally asking “When did I first say I love you?” He slips the rest of his fingers between yours. You smile widely, not even needing to think about it. “On our eighth month—” without waiting for you to finish, Jaehyun’s hand squeezes yours as he shakes his head no. You straighten your back, about to challenge him, but he speaks before you could. “That was just the first time you heard it.” You tilt your head in confusion, waiting for him to continue. “I said I love you way before that. Many times, actually.” He steals a quick look at you. “But you were always asleep, so they were my little secrets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stare at him, lips parting as you try to find the words you want to say but repeatedly failing. Your relationship with Jaehyun is so relaxed, so comfortable, and just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it’s an electric shock whenever there are moments like this, moments where he casually leaves your heart glitching like it’s nothing. Like he just feels the sudden need to remind your brain that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, hello, I’m the only man who can make you feel this way. Like you’re falling and flying at the same time. Like the ground beneath you is splitting open to reveal clouds underneath it. Like we were sent down to earth to be each other’s heaven. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s emptying all your thoughts to leave you lightheaded and it’s sending shockwaves of emotion to leave your chest feeling heavy. And somewhere between those muddled feelings, you find exactly what you need to tell him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jae,” you call him in a small voice, and he hums in response. “When was the last time?” He raises an eyebrow, his face telling you that he was unsure of what you were asking. “Me. When was the last time I told you I love you?” He relaxes into a smile. “Wasn’t it today? After you dragged me out of bed.” You tighten your hand clasped on his. “Change your answer." Before he could question it, you bring his knuckles up to your lips, brushing on them lightly over and over as you whisper each word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I. Love. You.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The subtle way his breath hitches almost goes unnoticed by you. He licks his lips, poised to say something, but stops midway to let out an airy laugh. He loses the moment though, the sound of his voice navigation like a sudden metallic clang in the midst of your hushed, not-so-new confessions. The interruption wakes you enough to stir embarrassment from what you’d just done, making you pull your hand away from Jaehyun’s. You don’t make it far though, his fingers quickly chasing after yours, wordlessly locking them together again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he’s ordered to turn right on the next exit, you feel the excitement shoot up through you at finally seeing anything other than an unending stretch of asphalt. Unfortunately, that excitement is swiftly quashed when you catch sight of his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One hour and 38 minutes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaehyun must have noticed too, the heavy sigh he heaved pulling your attention from the screen. “Tell me why do they have to get married at 6:00 am in the middle of nowhere again?” He’s talking about John Seo and his soon-to-be wife in a few hours. “They want an outdoor sunrise wedding, Jae.” He doesn’t reply, muttering something low about “Johnny” and “such a sap.” You keep a little smile to yourself at the thought of him. It was, after all, through Johnny that you met Jaehyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s romantic,” you add. “A sunrise backdrop for a wedding has got to be beautiful.” You imagine the sun breaking through with tinges of gold as vows are made before Jaehyun interrupts the fantasy. “Well, so is a sunset,” he shrugs his shoulders, “and you don’t have to wake up before dawn for a sunset wedding.” You just shake your head in silence at him, not bothering to fight him on that, and you resume your little daydream up in your head.</span>
</p><p><span>“So that’s what we’re having.” You only hum at his words first, still caught up in your imagination before you realize what he just said. You snap your gaze to him, eyes wide. “I’ll marry you in the sunset. Would you like that, baby?” He doesn’t look at you, a soft smile dancing on his lips as he keeps his gaze straight. “Oh my god,” you whined, hiding your face in the hand that isn’t trapped in his. “What?”</span> <span>He moves to pull your hand up to his face, meeting a little resistance from you that he easily overcomes. </span><em><span>“I. Love. You. </span></em><span>So I’m gonna marry you and ride off into the sunset.” You screeched at the reenactment of your earlier scene, trying to drown out his words with incomprehensible noises.</span></p><p>
  <span>He laughs again—that favorite laugh of yours—loud and beautiful despite it coming at your expense, and you couldn’t resist joining in. You laugh until you run out of air, taking ragged breaths in a few seconds of silence before one of you suddenly bursts into giggles again. Like your own loop of dumb, happy, unabashed love. “You know you’re never living that down right?” Running circles between silence and laughter. “I want it cross-stitched on a throw pillow for our future home.” Between falling and flying. “While we’re at this topic, be honest with me.” Between heaven and earth. “How many kids do you want?” Between sunrise and sunset.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>